Gardenias and Love
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Tristan says goodbye before heading off to Yale, but to who? (If you've read my fics, you know who)


__

A/N: HAhahahahahaha! I'm using the song "Leaving on a Jet Plane" by Chantal Kreviazuk from the "Armageddon" soundtrack. Anyway, tell me what ya think at the end... I'm not sure what's going on in my mind. So just read it. Hit the little review button... Oh, and whoever has listed me as a favorite author: I LOVE YOU!! You are like coffee! 

Tristan DuGrey stood outside of the small house. He had had his father's chauffer take him by the house he was at. He was leaving for Yale in a little over three hours, but he had wanted to say goodbye before he left. It was shortly before dawn, and she was going to hate that he had woke her up. He grabbed the cups of coffee, and the bouquet of flowers he had gotten from the florist's place.

__

all my bags are packed 

I'm ready to go 

I'm standing here outside your door 

I hate to wake you up to say good bye 

He knocked on the door, and several seconds later a girl came to the door.

"Tris? What the hell?"

"Hey Rory... I wanted to say goodbye before I left," he said.

"Get in," Rory commanded, taking the coffee out of his hands. She was wearing a pink tank top and a pair of pink pajama bottoms, but Tristan thought she still looked beautiful. She sipped the coffee, half laying on the sofa.

"I brought you flowers."

"Thank you. So, you're leaving?" Rory asked, the disappointment evident in her voice. She shivered, and disappeared into her room, returning a few seconds later wearing a Harvard sweatshirt.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. School starts in a few weeks, thought I'd try to get back into my routine," Tristan said.

__

but the dawn is breaking its early morn 

the taxis waiting 

he's blowing his horn 

All ready I'm ready I'm so lonesome I could die 

Tristan heard the sound of a horn, and looked outside. The chauffer was getting quite anxious to get rid of him, and not have to sit outside in the limo for a long time. There's so much he wanted to tell Rory, but he knew it would have to wait. He also knew that there was so much he wanted to hear from her, but knew that parts of it would never come. 

"Tris?"

"Yeah, Ror?"

"I hope you're happy," she said. As Rory was sitting with him, all she could think about was how they would never be together forever, no matter they wanted.

"I know. I hope you become happy at Harvard... Even if it's with Bag boy. And I hate to leave," Tristan said.

__

So kiss me and smile for me 

tell me that you'll wait for me 

hold me like you'll never let me go 

cause I'm leaving on a jet plane 

don't know when I'll be back again 

oh babe, I hate to go

"I know, Tristan. I know," Rory said. As he sat on the sofa next to her, she leaned back into his warm embrace. She never wanted him to leave her... But every time something happened, and the two would always be apart. 

"Hey... I'll come back."

"When?"

"Whenever I can... You know that," Tristan said.

"I just... I don't want you to go," she whispered.

__

there's so many times I've let you down 

so many times I've played around 

I tell you now they don't mean a thing 

every place I go I think of you 

every song I sing I sing for you 

when I come back I'll wear your wedding ring 

"I know... But remember this... When I do come back, we'll get married," he joked. 

"Right. That's after we watch Willy Wonka, right?" Rory asked. She loved to tease him, mainly because he hated the Oompa Loompas and would always try to hide during Gilmore Movie Night whenever the scene was on. 

"Right. Which we both know is when Hell freezes over," Tristan said.

"I know... Tristan... Those girls at Chilton?"

"Didn't mean a thing."

__

So kiss me and smile for me 

tell me that you'll wait for me 

hold me like you'll never let me go 

cause I'm leaving on a jet plane 

don't know when I'll be back again 

oh babe, I hate to go

"I'll wait for you to come back... Just look me up anytime you're in Boston or Cambridge... And if I'm not home, try my father's house. Or my cell phone. Or try my pager. You can e-mail me, of course... Or fax me. Or call my professors! They might know..."

"Rory, shut up. You're babbling."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you know you are."

__

and now the time has come to leave you 

one more time oh let me kiss you 

then close your eyes and I'll be on my way 

dream about the days to come 

when I won't have to leave alone 

about the times when I won't have to say... 

"One kiss, Mare?"

"What, for old time's sake?"

"What else would it be for?" Tristan asked. After having knowing her for seven years, he was still in love with her. Two years after they met, he had settled for being her best friend. She knew she'd never fall in love with him. They were only friends.

"Oh, I don't know..." Rory teased. She had fallen in love with him, but knew he could never love her... After all, to Tristan she was Rory. Just Rory.

"Just one little kiss? Please?" he asked, pouting. 

"Fine." Rory sat up and kissed his cheek. She laid back down, with Tristan's arm's wrapped around her. He untangled himself from her, and stood up.

"Bye Mary," Tristan said, "I love you." He turned, and walked out of her house.

So kiss me and smile for me 

tell me that you'll wait for me 

hold me like you'll never let me go 

cause I'm leaving on a jet plane 

don't know when I'll be back again 

oh babe, I hate to go

Rory woke up a few hours later, noting that Lorelai had left for the Inn earlier. She sat back, and contemplated what had gone on that morning. She picked up the bouquet of flowers, and looked at them intensely. They were gardenias, her favorite... And Tristan had left for Yale on a plane that morning... She buried her face into a pillow, sobbing as realization hit her. He loved her.


End file.
